Siren's Song
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Soundwave goes back to Eurhythma one last time and unexpectedly runs into Blaster. They interface and when Soundwave goes back to the Decepticons this causes problems. Sparksex. Blaster/Soundwave, Soundwave/various Decepticons N/C , voyeurism.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. That honor belongs to Hasbro.

Siren's Song

Chapter 1

In the end the planet called to him like a siren from the mythology of that mud ball he had been stationed on for a quarter vorn. Obviously it was a call he could not resist, for two solar cycles later he found himself back on the organic planet thanks to Astrotrain.

It had taken some haggling and not a little blackmail, but in the end he had gotten the triple changer to take him and now here he was, planet side, with the music of the planet slowly relaxing away the tension he usually carried. Perhaps later he would have to deal with Galvatron and his anger, but right now he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

He had left his cassettes back on Charr, stating that it would be too dangerous to have them with if the Autobots were on the planet still. All but Ravage had protested, though I the end it did the others no good.

As soon as Astrotrain had touched down the natives had fled. That had been nearly a joor ago and the local fauna had returned by now. Soundwave stood still, listening to the beautiful music the planet itself gave off, as well as that of every living entity on the planet. The music had changed greatly since Astrotrain had taken off and returned into the atmosphere to wait for Soundwave to call him. Even now he could feel the other Decepticon on the outreaches of his scanners. Barely even a blip, really.

At first the music had been discordant, obviously recognizing one of the beings that had tried to hurt it only a few short days ago. Soundwave had opened his mind, let the music flow through him like very few things had ever been allowed to before. After a while the music had become much more harmonious as the planet seemed to realize the Decepticons weren't there to do harm.

The music wasn't the only thing that had reacted to him. A wind had picked up and he could feel it moving over his plating. It was strange, really, almost like the whole planet was trying to reach out for him. The branches of the trees bent low, the tall grass he stood it brushed gently against his peds, and the music flowed around him like an ocean.

For the first time in vorns Soundwave let himself really relax.

---------

Sunstreaker stared dispassionately at the small organic taking animatedly to Blaster. The thing was saying something about a Decepticon touching down some ways off and the frontliner was waiting impatiently to get out and confront whoever had come back. Roughly a joor ago Blaster had mentioned something about a discordance in the planet, which could have easily been explained by the appearance of a Decepticon.

Finally the fleshling left and Blaster turned to Sunstreaker and his brother. "Well, it sounds like Soundwave and Astrotrain are back. Astrotrain left right away but Soundwave is still skulking 'round somewhere. He," Blaster indicated the organic he had been talking to, "says the cassettes ain't out, but that don't means nothing with ol' Wave."

"Ok, let's go then. No need to let him lurk longer than necessary. The sooner we get rid of him the sooner we can get off this planet." Obviously Sideswipe didn't want to be on the planet any more than Sunstreaker did.

Not even a breem later they were speeding toward where Soundwave had been reported to be, Blaster tucked securely away in Sideswipes back seat. It took them less time than Sunstreaker had anticipated to get to the site Soundwave had landed at, and before they even did, Blaster ordered the twins to stop so he could get out. The three walked into the clearing in mech form.

Sunstreaker doubted it would do them any good really. Soundwave was renowned for being one of the best Communications Officers to ever come out of Cybertron and he was a telepath to boot. Blaster having them try to sneak up on him shouldn't have worked. But when they did arrive in the clearing Soundwave stood still, arms hanging at his side and helm tilted back. He gave no indication of hearing them and instead continued to stand with his back to them.

Blaster held up a hand to halt his companions before opening an encrypted comm. line that Sunstreaker was fairly certain wouldn't stay that way if Soundwave didn't want it to and said, "Stay here. I'm gonna see what he's here for. Don't do anything unless he tries to hurt me."

Sideswipe was about to complain but Blaster shot him a look that shut the red mech up. Sunstreaker just looked coolly back at Blaster when the communications mech leveled the same glare at him.

Slowly Blaster made his way forward. Sunstreaker's lips pulled down in a frown at how much noise the other was making. He had seen Blaster move quietly and didn't know why the fragger didn't just get behind Soundwave, deactivate his Decepticon counterpart, and be done with it. Ever since the beginning of the war Sunstreaker knew Soundwave had been nothing but a thorn in the command's side.

Blaster came level with Soundwave and without even realizing it Sunstreaker pulled his weapon and got ready to aim. The red mech's head tilted slightly to the side and after a slight hesitation he drew his hand down Soundwave's back. The Decepticon took a small step forward and turned slightly to Blaster, who said something in too low of a register for Sunstreaker to hear. Soundwave nodded and Blaster's hand trailed down his back again, coming to rest over his aft.

Sunstreaker started as Sideswipe brushed against him. His gun bobbed up to level itself on Soundwave for a second before it started to drift down to his side again.

"Did Blaster really just do that?" Sideswipe said in a conspirator's whisper. Sunstreaker chose not to reply in favor of watching Blaster gently tap Soundwave's mask. After what seemed like an eternity to Sunstreaker the mask clicked back and Soundwave moved forward to capture Blaster's lips.

"Holy frag," Sideswipe stated intelligently.

Sunstreaker was inclined to agree with him as the two mechs slid to the grassy ground. Blaster pulled Soundwave into his lap and continued to devour the other mech's mouth. Hands delved into seams and pushed along plating and buttons. It didn't take long for Blaster to wring the most wonderful noise from Soundwave. Blaster himself was giving his fair share of moans, too, but it was a novelty to hear Soundwave without the voice filter.

Sunstreaker felt arousal start to curl in his body. The only thing that stopped Sunstreaker from going out into that field and joining in was Sideswipe, who had taken to leaning heavily on his brother. Fingers worked into the transformation seams in his arm and he shivered.

Soundwave was staring straight at him. Sunstreaker felt something drop out of the center of himself and hard arousal filled the suddenly empty space. It was almost physically painful. For a long moment Sunstreaker and Soundwave looked at each other until Blaster did something and Soundwave let out a soft gasp and tipped his head back. Blaster kissed along Soundwave's throat and said something to which Soundwave replied with the sultriest laugh Sunstreaker had ever had the fortune to hear.

Sideswipe pressed himself harder against his brother as the two mechs in the center of the clearing kissed once more, mouths devouring each other. Overhead a shadow appeared and Sunstreaker looked up to see Astrotrain. He was descending slowly and transforming as he did so. He landed lightly about a quarter of the way around the clearing from Sunstreaker and his twin and stared straight ahead with parted lips.

The two soon to be lovers didn't seem to notice. Or at least if they did they gave no indication. Blaster had finally gotten Soundwave's chest plates open and was gently touching the spark within. Soundwave was leaning back, mouth open and optics dim. Soundwave arched under the ministrations and pulled Blaster closer to him, tweaking and pulling lines and caressing buttons and glass as he tried to get the other to open his chest plates. The soft whirring of cooling systems was the only sound in the clearing for a second.

Blaster gave a long, low moan as the plating protecting his spark opened and Soundwave plunged his hands into the newly revealed spark chamber. Now it was Blasters turn to arch, which he did with his usual gusto. Blasters arms shot up and he pulled Soundwave's hands out of his chest with a curse. Using his grip on Soundwave's wrists, Blaster pulled their open chests together. As soon as their sparks merged Soundwave wrenched his arms away and pulled the red mech closer. From his place behind Blaster, Sunstreaker could see dents forming in Blaster's back from where Soundwave's fingers were digging into the plating.

The tingle of the two's energy bled slowly away from them and brushed softly against Sunstreaker's own field's. Sideswipe, still clinging, tightened his grip and gasped into his brother's audial. Both mechs before them overloaded with shouts and the purging of energy from their overload sent Sunstreaker to the ground.

When Sunstreaker could focus again Soundwave and Blaster were still in clearing and hadn't moved. One of Soundwave's hands was smoothing over the dents he had made as if in apology. After a moment Soundwave slid off of Blaster's lap and, after a final kiss, the click of a mask closing could be heard in the quiet.

Blaster stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the twins. His hand brushed over their helm's as he passed. "Come on."

As they walked away Sunstreaker heard Soundwave talking in his usual monotone to Astrotrain. Not too long after the sound of thrusters engaging could be heard and then the two Decepticons were gone.

"I take it he wasn't here to do any damage," Sideswipe said with a smile in his voice.

Blaster looked over his shoulder and grinned at both of them. "Nah, he just wanted to hear the planet again. It's amazing, really. Too bad you can't hear it."

Sunstreaker made a derogative noise. "When are we going to be able to leave? As amusing as that was, I doubt he's going to come back just to provide us with some entertainment."

"Don't worry Sunshine, we can get out of here soon enough."

* * *

Yay for first robot porn.

For some reason I am unusually happy with this. There will be more to come, but it won't be nice. I'm not sure how much I will be able to make this into, but I do foresee a few more chapter. The bunnies are biting.


End file.
